degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Purple Pills (2)
Purple Pills (2) is the twenty-second episode of Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on August 24, 2010. Summary Fiona's attempts to self-medicate her stress with champagne could ruin her legal case against Bobby. Can she pull it together and get justice? Owen and Fitz bro down with Adam, but Eli may have been right about their intentions all along. When the college recruiters come knocking, Riley wishes he could go back into the closet. Main Plot Fiona attempts to self-medicate in order to ease her stress, but her method of relaxation could ruin her legal case against Bobby. When Bobby's lawyer comes over to videotape Fiona and ask her questions, Fiona feels a lot of pressure and yells at Bobby's lawyer. Fiona's mother comes into the kitchen to see what's wrong and discovers Fiona drunk and into the champagne. Fiona storms out of her condo. The next day we see Fiona struggling to finish her exam. She hands it into the teacher with 30 minutes left in the exam time. She stumbles and trips around desks as she makes her way to the back of the class and passes out on students sweaters. When she wakes up, Holly J. explains how she dragged Fiona back home and how Fiona needs to stop drinking. Fiona after getting some rest, is looking happier and ready to take on Bobby and deal with the consequences of her actions. Sub Plot Adam is seen in the fitness room of Degrassi Community School with Fitz and some others. Fitz tells Adam he has to leave as Adam is putting on boxing gloves. Fitz lets Adam in on a secret. Fitz is in the fighting club. Adam tells Fitz he wants to fight, to prove he really is a boy. Fitz is surprisingly accepting of this. He tells Adam the rules, one, there is no fighting club, two, don't tell anybody about the fighting club. Later on, Adam is ready to take on his first opponent, until Bianca walks through the door. Fitz tells Adam the third rule is that guys can't punch girls. Adam storms out calling the group losers. The next day Adam is angry. Eli approaches Adam and makes a snarky comment about Adam and Fitz's "friendship". Adam tells Eli he was right and he approaches Fitz and punches him in the stomach and throws him to the ground hard. Eli tells Adam to stop and Adam replies with "I can fight my own battles." Fitz challenges Adam to a real fight outside in the parking lot. Later on, when Adam is practicing boxing in the fitness room, Eli and Clare confront Adam telling him to back out. Adam just walks away. Clare asks Eli what he's going to do and Eli remains silent and exits the room, leaving Clare worried. Outside Adam is pacing near a school bus. Eli comes up and tells him he still has time to back out but Adam is determined. Adam asks why he isn't with Clare. Eli replies that Clare doesn't understand boys, they have to stand by their buddies. Fitz comes into the parking lot. Adam walks over and starts pushing Fitz. Eli tries to break up the fight but Fitz hits Eli in the mouth causing him, again to bleed in the lip. Meanwhile, as students are taking their exams in the gym, Clare lights a golf ball on fire with a horrible smell (Stink Bomb) and rolls it into the gym causing the smoke alarm to go off and the school to be evacuated which causes Eli and Adam to run and the fight to stop. Third Plot Riley feels the pressure of being an openly gay athlete as Coach Barnes has come to scout him. After he tells the scout of his status, the coach is eager to accept Riley onto the team. Zane is overjoyed and comes to congratulate Riley. Riley is very happy, things are turning up, until Zane makes a comment about how Riley could become the next Harvey Milk, the first openly gay politician who was assassinated because he was gay. Riley becomes paranoid about how others will see him in college. After talking to his high school coach, Riley feels confident that his football career will be great and kisses Zane for the first time in public. Trivia= *First time a stink bomb has been set off in Degrassi History. *This episode is named after "Purple Pills" by D12. *In the Season 10 bloopers, Charlotte Arnold (Holly J.) accidentally sneezes on Annie Clark (Fiona Coyne) during the making of this episode. |-| Gallery= Degrassi purple pills 004HR.jpg Normal degrassi purple pills 002HR.jpg Riley and Zane.png Sare 2.jpg jk1.PNG jk2.PNG jk3.PNG jk4.PNG jk5.PNG jk6.PNG jk7.PNG jk8.PNG jk9.PNG jk10.PNG jk11.PNG jk12.PNG jk13.PNG degrassi-episode-22-07.jpg degrassi-episode-22-01.jpg degrassi-episode-22-02.jpg degrassi-episode-22-04.jpg degrassi-episode-22-05.jpg degrassi-episode-22-06.jpg degrassi-episode-22-08.jpg degrassi-episode-22-10.jpg degrassi-episode-22-11.jpg degrassi-episode-22-12.jpg degrassi-episode-22-13.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres Guest Starring *Jayne Heitmeyer as Toni Stark *Judah Katz as Sherm *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Ben Lewis as Bobby Beckonridge *Jake Simons as Matt Barnes *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne Supporting Cast *James Edward Campbell as Mark Fitzgerald *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Janet Porter as Dr. Sandler Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= *Eli: "Oh, and how is Fitzy Boy? Still your super awesome bff?" *Riley: "Some things just don't go together, oil and water, cats and dogs, football and gayness, you following me now?" *Fiona: "Haven't you heard? I'm CRAZY!!!" *Riley: "They killed him because he was gay? What kind of hero is that when you're dead." *Fitz: "... Yeah, not between the ears but we fight with our fists." *Fiona: "Just let me take my exam, let me be normal." *Fiona: "You're watching Bobby's tape? Creepy." *Fiona: "Bobby hit me." *Holly J.: "How can you look at that smug face and not want to fight back?" *Holly J..:"I think she's sleeping" Mr. Perino: "Now, I've seen everything.." *Adam: "I'm not a girl!" *Adam: "What about Clare?" Eli: "She doesn't get guys. Sometimes you gotta stand up for your buddies." |-| Featured Music= *''"Don't Slow Down"'' by Matt and Kim - Heard during the beginning of the episode when Fiona replaces her water with champagne. *''"Carjack My Heart"'' by Dance Movie - Heard when Fiona drinks out of her water bottle in her locker and continues when Riley researches about gay athletes. *''"Ready To Roll"'' by Philadelphia Grand Jury - Heard when Adam, Eli and Fitz are about to fight and when Clare sets off the stink bomb. *''"Believe" ''by Moneen - Heard when Riley kisses Zane in public. |-| Links= *Watch Purple Pills (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes